Shovel Knight (character)
Shovel Knight is the main and titular character from the game of the same name. Background Long ago, the lands were untamed, and roamed by legendary adventurers known as Shovel Knight and Shield Knight. Their travels together ended at the Tower of Fate; when a cursed amulet wrought a terrible magic. When Shovel Knight awoke, the Tower was sealed, and Shield Knight was gone. His spirit was broken, a grieving Shovel Knight went into a life of solitude. But without champions, the land was seized by a vile power: The Enchantress and her Order of No Quarter. Year later, the Tower is unsealed, and devastation looms. Shovel Knight then goes off to defeat the Order of No Quarter and find out what happened to Shield Knight. Stats Attack Potency: Island level '(Defeated the Enchantress, who summoned massive clouds over the map of the game). 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Can move in tandem with Lightning summoned by Phantom Striker and Baz). 'Durability: Island level (Takes hits from the bosses and the Enchantress). Hax: Healing via Ichor of Renewal, Intangibility via Phase Locket, Invulnerability via Ichor of Boldness, Transmutation via Alchemy Coin (Can turn minor enemies into treasure). Intelligence: Genius at close combat and very experienced when it comes to fighting other knights, seemingly above average overall. Stamina: Very high (Can fight several powerful knights in a row, without tiring out) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Water breathing/Enhanced lungs: Shovel Knight has shown that he doesn't need to breathe underwater, either that or he can hold his breath for absurd amounts of time. Techniques * Shovel Drop: Can use his shovel to drop onto enemies and bounce off them like a pogo-stick. * Drop Spark: When at full health, Shovel Knight releases a shockwave on the ground with his shovel strike. * Trench Blade: Can dig up entire piles of dirt in a single swing. * Charge Handle: Can charge his Shovel Blade up, dealing twice the damage. * Burrow Bomber: After charging up, Shovel Knight spins through the air, damaging anything that comes in contact with him. * Fire Razer: Shovel Knight jumps into the air, before doing a flaming Shovel Drop to the ground, releasing a wave of fire. * Bomb Burst: After charging, creates a small explosion, which propels Shovel Knight into the air. Said explosion also damages any nearby enemies. * Blink Flash: Allows Shovel Knight to make a short dash, letting him pass through enemies and obstacles unharmed. Can be used after a jump to extend his time in the air. * Coin Capture: After being used, draws in any treasure within Shovel Knight's radius. *'Dash Boots:' Allows Shovel Knight to dash, increasing his running speed by a decent amount. *'Glide Cloud:' Summons a small cloud around Shovel Knight, slowing his descent, and allowing him to glide short distances. * Double Jump: Self-explanatory. Gives Shovel Knight an extra jump in mid-air, allowing him to reach greater heights, and bridge wider gaps. * Diagonal Drop: After leaping in mid-air, Shovel Knight can diagonally strike with his Shovel Blade. Basically, it lets him dropkick with a shovel. *'Bounce Bomb:' Allows Shovel Knight to throw up to three miniature explosives at enemies. When thrown in mid-air, slows his descent. Equipment *'Shovel Blade:' A bladed shovel, likely made of Damascus Steel that Shovel Knight can use both as a shovel and sword. This shovel can also reflect magical projectiles, and whenever Shovel Knight is at full health, the shovel can fire a shockwave. **'Shovel Blade Max:' Allows Shovel Knight to access Drop Spark, Trench Blade and Charge Handle. If another Special is used in it's place, these abilities aren't accessible. *'Armors' **'Dynamo Armor:' After two shovel drops Shovel Knight gains a charge slash **'Conjurer's Coat:' Adds to Shovel Knight's pool of magic, but causes Shovel Knight to take double damage. **'Final Guard:' Drops less gold after death. **'Mail of Momentum:' Reduces the knockback Shovel Knight takes after getting hit, but lowers his traction. **'Ornate Plate:' Leaves a sparkling trail behind Shovel Knight, he with this armor can also do some sick flips. **'Armor of Chaos:' Is able to perform combos similar to Kratos, all fallen enemies drop green, blue, or red orbs. Green orbs are food, blue orbs are magic, and red orbs Shovel Knight will glow red for a time. When red, your next attack will shoot a small wave of fire across the screen, doing one hit of damage to any enemies it comes into contact with. **'Toad Gear:' Can brawl in a similar fashion to the Battletoads and can run faster in this armor. *'Flare Wand:' Fires a magical, flaming projectile. Fires three at a time. **'Flareo Rod:' Releases a cluster of flames in-front of Shovel Knight. *'Phase Locket:' Grants invisibility for Shovel Knight for 2-3 seconds. *'Dust Knuckles:' Hitting an object with a punch causes forward movement. **'Ghost Glove:' After punching, sends a phantasmic fist as a projectile attack. *'Alchemy Coin:' Defeated enemies drop more money by transmuting them. *'Throwing Anchor:' An unlimited amount of anchors that Shovel Knight throws in an arc. **'Tow Anchor:' After throwing it, Shovel Knight holds onto it, sending him flying as it destroys anything in its path. *'War Horn:' A horn that deals great damage around a wide radius that also ignores added defenses and armor. *'Mobile Gear:' Allows faster movement for Shovel Knight. Can traverse spiked areas and damage enemies. *'Propeller Dagger:' Use causes forward movement, but use in air causes slight loss of altitude with each use. **'Rising Dagger:' Sends Shovel Knight rising upwards, to reach greater heights, or to attack airborn enemies. **'Infidagger:' Works similarly to the Propeller Dagger, but keeps going until Shovel Knight hits an enemy or obstacle. *'Fishing Rod:' Using it near pits or large bodies of water allows Shovel Knight to fish for random pick-ups. However, as an actual weapon, it’s pretty impractical to use. *'Chaos Sphere:' This relic has Shovel Knight fire a bouncing green ball which will damage enemies who come into contact with it while it is still active. *'Bait Bomb:' Travels around the ground and explodes upon making contact with an obstacle or enemy. Can also be used for fishing. *'Fleet Flask:' When consumed, Shovel Knight becomes surrounded with green flames, as he dashes at high speeds. Doesn't stop unless he hits an obstacle, manually stops, or attacks. *'Buzzsaw Boomerang:' Sends a buzzsaw projectile that spins through the air, before returning to Shovel Knight's direction. *'Shadow Knight:' Creates a shadow clone, that follows Shovel Knight's every movement. Remains at a fixed distance from Shovel Knight, and is unaffected by enemy attacks or gravity. *'Troupple Chalice and Ichors:' Paying a visit to the mystical Troupple Pond with these two chalices can grant Shovel Knight an audience with the Troupple King, who will gladly fill each chalice up with the player’s choice of Ichor, which grants different bonuses after drinking them. The red Ichor of Renewal instantly fills up Shovel Knight’s health and magic to its maximum limit, the blue Ichor of Boldness grants invincibility for 10 seconds and the yellow Ichor of Fortune attracts treasures towards him for the next 60 seconds. The Ichors are a one-time use, however; the King is the only individual who can refill the chalices. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can tear through large amounts of brick and stone with casual swings of his Shovel Blade. *Can casually shatter skulls. *With his casual strikes, can destroy metal barriers. *Can leap several feet into the air, despite wearing full armor. *Fought on par with his universe's Kratos. **SK's Kratos could easily break apart pillars, and destroyed a temple in one blow. *Comparable to the members of the Order of No Quarter. **Every member is capable of supporting the weight of the other seven. *Harmed and defeated the Enchantress, when she was possessing Shield Knight. **Shield Knight survived the Tower of Fate's collapse. Speed/Reactions *Fast enough to outrun cannonballs. *Fast enough to dodge meteors & fireballs. *Can run rather quickly and jump rather high without his armor weighing him down. *Is rather quick and nimble despite always running around wearing armor. *Can also maneuver around very quickly on foot underwater. *Is often able to keep up with quick and nimble opponents during combat. *Is quick enough to time and deflect magical projectiles as well as dodge them. *Can react to missiles from Tinker Knight's Tank. *Dodged meteors during his third fight against Black Knight. *Can dodge lightning from Baz and Phantom Striker, which is sky-to-ground lightning. *Can react to obstacles while driving the Battletoads' Speeder Bikes and maneuver around them (and even react to the Speeder Bike speeding towards him itself). *Can keep up with and tag Plague Knight and Specter Knight, who have accomplished similar speed feats. Durability/Endurance *Tanks cannonballs that are the same size as him. *Can be launched across the map by a catapult, and get up like it was nothing. *Takes missiles and bombs exploding, and is fine. *Can take meteors during his third fight with Black Knight with only minor injuries. *Can hold his breath indefinitely. *Can get back up from being hit by all sorts of elemental/magic attacks. *Survived a massive burst of energy from the Remnant of Fate. **Though, this did render him unconscious. *Can tank attacks from Kratos. *Survived face-planting off of the Battletoads' Speeder Bikes and could take hits from the Battletoads themselves. *Comparable to Shield Knight, who survived the destruction of the Tower of Fate. **Said tower was mountain-sized, and its destruction caused a quake felt across the map. Skill/Intelligence *Along with Shield Knight, became regarded as one of the greatest heroes of the land. *Dueled against Black Knight multiple times, and won in all of their encounters. **During their third encounter, Black Knight had his power amped by the Enchantress. *Managed to defeat the Enchantress (alongside Shield Knight) and her Order of No Quarter (both cases twice). **Would later fight all of the Order of No Quarter knights back to back, and emerge victorious. *Bested all four of the Wandering Travelers. *Alongside Shield Knight, defeated the Remnant of Fate. *Easily adapts to most opponents' strategies. *Defeated both Kratos and the Battletoads. *Killed the Griffoth and the Dozedrake. *Likely has resistance to transmutation via being able to carry the Alchemy Coin. Sources *VS Battle Wiki *Character Profile Wiki *Spidermang10 *Kratos boss fight Powerscaling Weaknesses *Can be rather stubborn. *Mobile Gear has no defenses. *Finite pool of Magic. *Fishing Rod is nearly useless in combat. *No way to naturally regenerate Health or Magic without Ichor of Renewal. *Any damage taken nullifies the Drop Spark. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Island Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Shovel Knight Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Armor Users Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Knife Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Magnetism Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Explosives Users Category:Under Construction Category:Transmutation Users Category:Indie Game Characters